Quantum
Quantum is the 3rdExcluding Dimension Boost and Galaxy. Including those, it would be the 5th. prestige layer of New Game+++ after Infinity and Eternity. It resets everything lower than it, but you will get quarks (QK). Quarks When you go quantum, you can get quarks based on your meta-antimatter.(Except your first quantum, which always gives 1 QK.) The formula can be seen below. Quarks can be assigned to be a red, green, or blue quark, each generating its own specific color power. Red power increases galaxy efficiencies, green power increases extra replicanti galaxies, and blue power increases dilated time production. Note: You can only gain color power of one color at a time, whichever one has the most quarks. The amount you gain of that color power per second is equal to the number of that color quarks minus your second highest quarks. For example, if you have one red, three green, and two blue quarks, you will gain 1 green color power per second(3 green quarks(your highest) - 2 blue quarks(your second highest). When you reach 1.79e308 quarks, you get 3 QoL features: Quantum autobuyer modes, assign all and auto-assignment. QK formula BaseQKGain=10QKExp, while QKExp= \frac{log_{10}MA-379.4}{280} 280 can change to 279.8 if have this achievement doesn't exist 4 If QKExp>1.2(~2.5e714 MA or 15~16 quarks): QKExp=QKExp2/1.2 If QKExp>738: QKExp=(QKExp*738)0.5 if haven't neutrino upgrade 8 f QKExp>10000: QKExp=(QKExp*10000)0.5 Color Power bonus formula In the following formulas, ColorExpo=log10(ColorPower+1) Red bonus(better galaxy efficiency) Not in dilation:RedBoost=RedExpo0.5/10+1 In dilation:RedBoost=RedExpo2/3/10+1 If RedBoost>1.3,RedBoost=(RedBoost*1.3)0.5 If RedBoost>2.3,RedBoost=(RedBoost/2.3)0.5*(1+NeutrinoBoost4Power)*2.3 (This is not applied if you are in dilation, and without having more than 8 levels in ToD upgrade 2(better TP formula) or ghostified) Green bonus(more extra replicated galaxies) GreenBoost=GreenExpo*2+1 If GreenBoost>4.5,GreenBoost=(GreenBoost*4.5)0.5 Blue bonus(better dilated time production) BlueBonusExpo=(BlueExpo)0.5 If BlueBonusExpo>log10(1300),BlueBonusExpo=(BlueBonusExpo/log10(1300))(1+GHPBluePower)/2*log10(1300) If BlueBonusExpo>100,BlueBonusExpo=min(BlueBonusExpo, log10(BlueBonusExpo)*(40+10*log10(BlueBonusExpo-90))) And finally,BlueBonus=10BlueBonusExpo Gluons When you quantum with at least 2 different types of quark assigned, you get gluons. There are 3 different types of gluons: red-green, green-blue, and blue-red gluons, each created by different combinations of the 3 quark types. When you get gluons after going quantum, one of the two types of quarks will be turned into gluons. The type of quark that will get turned into gluon is based on the name of the gluon type, the first color in the name is the one that will be turned into a gluon. For example: When you create a blue-red gluon, the blue quarks turn into gluons, but the red quarks stay. Gluon Upgrades There are a total of 12 main gluon upgrades (4 costing each of 3 types), plus quark doublers. Red-green upgrades Green-blue upgrades Blue-red upgrades Quark doublers These double the gain of quarks you get on quantum. There are three places to buy them, they start out costing 500 of one of the three gluon types. When you buy one with one kind of gluon, the price to buy with that gluon increases by 100x, however it will not increase the costs to buy with other gluons. Paired Challenges Gluon Upgrades After unlocking paired challenges, there will be 3 more upgrades for each type of gluon. Red-green upgrades Green-blue upgrades Blue-red upgrades Tree of Decay Gluon Upgrades After unlocking Tree of Decay, there will be one more upgrade for each type of gluon. Quantum Speedruns Quantum Speedruns unlock when you go quantum within a certain amount of time. You get more rewards the faster you go quantum. The 6 hours, 4.5 hours, 33.3 minutes, and 10 seconds rewards can be toggled. Category:Mechanics Category:Quantum